Liberty Statue
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: BAB 4: Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tempat kerjanya. Membuat beberapa pekerja merasa iri dengan kemesraan pasangan suami-istri ini. Lalu bagaimana cara Sakura agar meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa ditinggal di rumah ketika Sasuke akan diangkat menjadi pemain film di Amerika?/ Sebuah hari dimana mereka bersatu untuk pertama kalinya, dan mungkin juga terakhir./Mind to RnR?
1. BAB 1: PROLOG

**Liberty Statue**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

_**Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri hidup bahagia di sebuah pedesaan di Paris. Kehidupannya mereka berubah seketika ketika seorang artis dari negeri seberang datang dan meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk ikut dengannya./Pernikahan mereka bukanlah didasarkan dengan 'skandal hamil duluan', dijodohkan atau apapun. Hanya alasan sederhana, cinta/Bad summary, cerita klasik (maybe) Mind to RnR?**_

* * *

**France, 1890**

Hari itu, angin bulan Desember bertiup kencang menerpa rumah-rumah warga di _Felicity Village. _Di luar, angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan setumpuk salju yang menggunung di atas rumah-rumah penduduk. Cerobong asap mereka mengepul, menerbangkan asap transparan yang membuat salju di bibir cerobong mereka meleleh. Suara gemerisik pohon _willow_ yang membentur papan kayu rumah kecil milik keluarga Uchiha memecah kesunyian penghuni rumah yang ada di dalamnya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura, gadis berambut _pink_ yang tengah duduk sambil menikmati secangkir teh itu menurunkan gaunnya agar menutupi kakinya. Sepatu flat berlapis beludru merah itu rupanya tak cukup menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menerpa kaki putih gadis ini.

"Hn." Sasuke, pemuda di hadapannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri menyahuti Sakura. Ia menyesap kopi panas yang telah dibuatkan Sakura khusus untuknya. Diambilnya biskuit cokelat asli—yang rasanya tidak terlalu manis dengan sedikit kesan pahit ketika dikunyah—buatan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari oven.

Sakura tersenyum, ia tak berkata-kata setelahnya. Diambilnya juga sekeping biskuit buatannya sendiri dan segera saja digigitnya sedikit yang menghasilkan suara pelan yang berbunyi 'kres..'

"Kau tak menyesal bersamaku?" Sasuke mengeratkan jubah yang dikenakannya untuk mengusir hawa dingin di bulan Desember yang menyergap tubuhnya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan. Kau tak perlu mengungkitnya lagi," gadis ini mengusap-ngusap bahunya yang tertutup gaun sutera hijau lumut berharga murah yang dibelinya di pasar di tengah kota. "Bersamamu adalah pilihanku. Aku telah meninggalkan keluarga dan hartaku untukmu. Apa kau masih tak percaya, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, terbukti uap yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia bangkit, "Sudahlah. Kupikir kau kedinginan, lekaslah masuk kamar dan hangatkan dirimu," suara kulit sepatu _boot_ cokelatnya terdengar ketika membentur papan kayu yang menjadi lantai rumah keciil milik mereka. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura sebelum dirinya beranjak menuju pintu rumah mereka.

"Sasuke.." Sakura ikut berdiri, cangkir teh berukirkan Dewi Athena itu diletakkannya di meja berbentuk bundar yang terbuat dari batang pohon pinus. Aroma dari batang itu masih saja menguar, membuat siapapun yang menciumnya merasa tenang meskipun meja ini sudah satu bulan dibeli oleh mereka.

Sasuke berhenti bergerak, tepat saat dirinya hendak memutar kenop pintu. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kepada istrinya. "Aku akan mencari kayu untuk perapian. Tunggu di sini."

**Wusshh~**

Angin yang dingin berhembus masuk ketika Sasuke membuka pintu. Namun tak lama, pintu itu tertutup kembali dengan Sasuke yang sudah tak terlihat lagi di mata yang sewarna dengan batu _emerald _milik Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, ia meletakkan cangkir bekas teh miliknya dan kopi milik Sasuke di atas nampan cokelat bermotif bunga _hydrangea_ lengkap dengan gradasi putih-biru bunga itu yang membuatnya terkesan seperti foto daripada lukisan. Inilah yang ia sukai dari sosok pemuda yang baru saja menjadi suaminya selama sebulan ini.

Dibalik wajah datar dan ekspresinya yang tak menunjukkan sesuatu yang berarti, selalu tersimpan rasa peduli yang ia tunjukkan dari kata-katanya meskipun dalam intonasi yang tetap datar.

"Aku memang tidak salah pilih. Ibu, Ayah, ini pilihanku. Biarkan aku mendapatkan pahit-manis pilihanku ini..."

* * *

Sakura Haruno. Seorang anak dari pengusaha gaun sutera yang cukup tersohor di kalangan masyarakat pinggiran kota Paris. Nama keluarganya sudah cukup terkenal di desanya sampai di desa seberang.

Sakura adalah anak semata wayang, yang sudah pasti akan sangat disayang dan dijaga—ditambah lagi ia adalah anak perempuan. Di umurnya yang kini tujuh belas tahun, ia sudah berumah tangga dengan Sasuke. Pernikahan mereka bukanlah didasarkan dengan skandal 'hamil duluan', dijodohkan atau apapun.

Hanya alasan sederhana,

cinta.

Mereka bertemu pada awal Januari silam, saat Sakura bersama Ibunya pergi ke pasar di tengah kota. Ketika itu Sakura menghampiri sebuah toko yang menjual benang wol untuk dirajut, tak mempedulikan Ibunya yang terus saja berjalan dan tak menyadari bahwa anaknya sudah terpisah darinya. Di sana ia bertemu Sasuke, yang saat itu juga membeli benang—entah untuk apa.

Ketika itu ia dihukum Ibunya, hanya karena terpisah di pasar. Ayolah, Sakura juga bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan menangis di tempat dan menarik perhatian orang banyak ketika terpisah dari Ibunya. Tapi tetap saja, berbagai alasan baik logis maupun yang sedikit miring pun tak diterima sama sekali oleh orangtuanya.

Ia dikurung di loteng, dengan segulung benang dan alat untuk merajut itu ia dikurung di sana. Ia hanya merajut syal dari benang yang telah dibelinya. Dua hari, ia dikurung di sana tanpa boleh keluar. Ia tetaplah diberi makan seperti biasanya.

Namun tetap saja, jika ia diibaratkan seekor hewan peliharaan. Sebaik dan seistimewa apapun hewan dilakukan tapi dikurung di kandang, ia akan memilih hidup tak menentu tapi hidup di alam bebas. Ia bisa saja kabur dari jendela loteng, namun resiko yang paling ringan adalah patah kaki atau patah leher. Itu tidak lebih baik daripada terkurung di sini sendirian.

Suatu sore ia mendengar derap kaki kuda. Segera saja Sakura mengintip dari jendela loteng. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menunggangi kuda, mengarahkan anak panahnya ke langit, hendak menembak seekor itik yang berkepala hijau dan berbulu cokelat itu.

Sakura mendesis sedikit keras, berharap Sasuke yang ada di bawah sana mendengarnya dan mencari asal suara. Dan benar saja, pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu menoleh ke arah jendela loteng.

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh agar Sasuke memacu kudanya agar mendekat ke bangunan belakang rumahnya ini. Ia meminta bantuan Sasuke agar membantunya kabur dari sini.

Sasuke awalnya merengut, pada akhirnya ia menyetujui permintaan Sakura. Ia menyuruh Sakura melompat. Lalu? Ia akan menangkapnya dari bawah. Meskipun agak beresiko, tapi hanya ini cara yang dapat di coba. Setidaknya kini resikonya berkurang dengan adanya Sasuke yang bersiap menangkapnya di bawah.

Dan percobaan melarikan diri itu berhasil. Sakura terjatuh tepat di tangan Sasuke yang segera memeluk pinggangnya erat. Namun jadinya keduanya malah terjungkal dan jatuh, dengan posisi Sakura menimpa Sasuke.

Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk membawanya kabur. Dan lagi-lagi dengan terpaksa Sasuke membawanya, ke sebuah kedai makan di dekat pintu masuk _Charlotten Village—_Desa dimana ia dibesarkan sebelum akhirnya menikah dengan Sasuke dan pindah ke _Felicity Village_.

Sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi dekat, Sakura sering bertemu dengan Sasuke yang ternyata seorang pengelana yang kebetulan sedang menginap untuk beberapa bulan di desanya. Ia sering bertemu diam-diam di hutan _Summerheat_. Seperti namanya, meski musim apapun, hutan ini tetaplah berhawa hangat seperti musim panas.

Sudah sembilan bulan mereka terus bertemu secara diam-diam. Pada akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta, Sasuke melamar dirinya. Ia tentu saja menerima lamaran pemuda tampan itu. Hanya ada satu masalahnya. Ia belum mengantongi restu dari kedua orangtuanya. Ia bahkan tak pernah memperkenalkan Sasuke pada orangtuanya.

Pilihan yang diambil pun adalah kawin lari. Kini mereka hidup tentram di desa kecil di sebelah timur kota Paris, sekitar dua puluh mil jauhnya dari desa asal Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan menetap. Mereka hidup berdua di rumah kecil yang dibeli mereka dari hasil tabungan keduanya. Sangat disayangkan, mereka menikah di usia yang relatif muda. Sakura tujuh belas tahun, dan Sasuke dua puluh tahun. Terkadang masih labil dalam mengambil keputusan.

Tapi harapan mereka hanya satu. Meskipun muda, mereka berharap bahwa bila keputusan yang mereka ambil adalah salah, tak sampai membahayakan hubungan mereka apalagi memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

_Cinta itu rumit, namun sederhana. _

_Rumit bila kau berusaha menjabarkannya, berpikir keras tentangnya, dan mencari tahu asal muasalnya._

_Sederhana, karena kau tak membutuhkan penelitian besar untuk itu semua. Cukup dirasakan, ikuti kata hatimu. _

_Dan itu semua sudah cukup._

_Hanya dengan bersamamu, aku sudah tahu apa itu arti cinta_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Mind To Review? sangat dibutuhkan untuk saran...


	2. BAB 2: CHRISMAST WITHOUT YOU

**Liberty Statue**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

**Tuk.. tuk.. tuk..**

Bunyi butiran salju yang membentur kaca jendela memecah keheningan ruang keluarga minimalis yang bernuansa warna cokelat kulit pohon itu. Sakura sejak tadi berdiri di dekat jendela, menatap butiran salju yang turun dan perlahan-lahan menutupi jejak sepatu _boot _suaminya di halaman rumah mereka. Ia menantinya. Menanti dimana jejak baru tercetak dengan jelas di halaman. Ya, ia menantikan kepulangan suaminya.

Sesaknya udara yang dingin tak dihiraukannya. Ia tetap tak ingin beranjak menuju perapian dimana terdapat cahaya oranye kemerahan yang dapat dijadikan penghangat itu hampir padam. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menghirup oksigen dalam kuantitas yang lebih banyak.

Daun sisa musim gugur lalu menari-nari dengan indah mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Sepanjang mata memandang yang ada hanya warna putih kebiruan, dengan kabut tebal menyelimuti dunia. Kau seakan terkurung di rumahmu, dengan penghangat ruangan yang tak akan cukup untuk menghilangkan kedinginan yang melanda.

Memikirkan terkurung, Sakura menjadi mengingat masa lalu. Dimana ia seperti seorang putri yang dikurung di loteng dan diselamatkan seorang pangeran, lalu mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah gadis ini. Ya, dia memang gadis, atau tepatnya masih gadis. Sasuke tak pernah menyentuhnya, karena pemuda itu tahu kalau Sakura belum siap. Dan untung saja pemuda tampan itu memahaminya dan memberikannya waktu. Artinya, ia masih gadis, atau lebih dalamnya masih perawan.

Inilah konsekuensi menikah di usia yang cukup muda. Mental dan jasmani belum siap untuk beberapa hal yang memang berubah sangat signifikan setelah memutuskan berumah tangga. Bila biasanya ia selalu dibangunkan ketika pagi, lalu sarapan yang dibuatkan pelayan sudah tersedia di meja di samping ranjangnya. Kali ini ialah yang membangunkan suaminya, lalu menyiapkan sarapan. Sakura masih perlu banyak belajar. Sayangnya, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengajarinya. Ia tak mungkin berguru pada ibunya. Di sekitar sini pun rumah-rumah tetangganya lumayan jauh. Tidak berdekatan apalagi berdempetan.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya yang dinanti tiba. Sebuah siluet tergambar dengan tidak jelas dibalik tebalnya kabut musim dingin. Pemuda berpakaian sederhana dengan jubah dan tudung yang menutupi rambutnya, membawa seikat kayu bakar di bahunya.

Namun ia tak hanya melihat satu. Sebuah siluet kembali tergambar lagi di depan kanvas putih dengan latar pepohonan yang tertutup salju itu. Semakin mendekat, sosoknya semakin jelas. Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_, berpakaian mewah dan cukup cantik, membuat wanita lain yang melihat dirinya merasa iri karena paras dan pakaiannya itu.

Sebelum mengetuk pintu, Sasuke sempat melihat Sakura yang berdiri di depan jendela untuk menantinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura.

Sakura segera berlari kecil menuju pintu. Gaun sederhana miliknya yang dapat membuatnya tersandung itu dijinjing sedikit. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke, dan seorang lagi yang mengekori di belakangnya.

**Cklek**

"Aku pulang, Sakura." Sasuke masuk, meletakkan seikat kayu yang telah dicarinya itu di samping pintu. Ia membersihkan jubahnya yang terkena butiran salju. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap seorang wanita di belakangnya. "Silahkan masuk."

Sakura tersenyum lembut ketika wanita itu menatapnya dengan hormat. Dibukanya pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk yang sekaligus membuat udara dingin menyergap mereka yang berada di dalam rumah.

Wanita ayu itu menekuk lututnya sedikit seraya memegangi gaunnya yang membuat gaun apik itu lebih mengembang dan menyentuh lantai kayu rumah mereka. "Selamat siang," wanita itu berdiri seperti semula dan mengulurkan tangan lentiknya, "saya Hinata." Seulas senyum terukir di wajah putihnya.

Sakura melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan wanita bernama Hinata itu. "Saya Sakura, istri Sasuke." Ia menyambut tangan Hinata yang sangat halus dan lembut, tak seperti dirinya.

"Tuan Sasuke beruntung sekali memiliki istri seperti anda, Nyonya Sakura." Puji Hinata.

Sakura sudah menduga. Dari tingkah laku, pakaina dan tutur bicaranya ia yakin bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Tingkahnya seperti seorang bangsawan dari Inggris atau Amerika yang bahasanya sangat lembut dan kental akan logat bangsawan.

Sasuke, satu-satunya yang ber_gender_ pria di situ akhirnya membiarkan dua wanita itu berbicara. Ia mengambil seikat kayu bakar yang telah dikumpulkannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah tidak terbalut sepatu _boot _satu-satunya yang ia miliki menuju perapian kecil nan sederhana yang ada di rumah mereka.

Pekerjaan pemuda ini tidak menentu, istilahnya ia kerja serabutan. Ada tawaran ia siap menerimanya. Ia tak memiliki kerjaan tetap yang dapat mencukupi kebutuhan dirinya dan Sakura. Meskipun begitu tapi kebutuhan mereka tidak ada yang tidak terpenuhi meskipun semuanya masih minimalis.

Ia akan melakukan apapun agar istrinya bahagia. Ia akan bekerja menjadi apapun agar istrinya merasa bahwa dia seorang putri raja seperti sediakala sebelum Sakura menikah dengannya. Ia akan mencoba untuk menuruti apapun permintaan istrinya sekalipun mengharuskan ia untuk bertaruh nyawa. Sasuke adalah suaminya dan itulah janji yang dibuatnya.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka bertiga berkumpul, dengan semangkuk _Soupe __à l'oignon gratinée_ yang ditaburi keju Parmesan di atasnya terhidang atas meja yang dibuatkan Sakura beberapa menit lalu khusus untuk tamu spesial mereka, Hinata.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya." Hinata menundukkan kepala sedikit seraya tersenyum kepada kedua tuan rumah.

"Maaf ini tidak segar. Kami menyimpan bahannya dan tinggal meraciknya." Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada gaun yang ia kenakan guna menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menyergap telapak tangannya.

Hinata mengambil sendok dan garpu yang telah disediakan di samping mangkuk yang bersuhu hangat itu. Didulangnya kuah daging sapi yang hangat itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Setelah mencerna apa yang ia rasakan setelah mencicipi masakan Sakura itu ia tersenyum. "Ini enak, tak seperti yang biasa saya makan."

Sakura menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar penuturan Hinata. Mereka berdua pun mengobrol, membicarakan urusan para wanita.

Akhirnya entah bagaimana awalnya, Hinata pun menceritakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ia adalah seorang artis dari New York, Amerika yang sedang mengadakan syuting di _Felicity Village _ini. Tepat saat istirahat, ia meminta izin untuk jalan-jalan sebentar ke hutan.

Tak terasa, artis yang memiliki mata sewarna _amethyst _ini telah berjalan terlalu jauh sampai ia tersesat. Di saat dirinya kebingungan sendiri di tengah hutan itulah ia berjumpa dengan Sasuke yang menjadi penolongnya. Jadilah kini ia diajak Sasuke ke rumah mereka untuk sementara.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, Nyonya, Tuan." Hinata menekuk lututnya sedikit lalu berdiri seperti semula.

"Tinggallah di sini untuk sementara waktu, Nona." Sakura menatap lembut mata Hinata. "Kupikir gaun indah anda pun takkan cukup untuk menghalau rasa dinginnya bulan Desember ini."

Sasuke, pria ini masih sibuk mengurusi perapian mereka yang sudah sangat kotor dengan abu kayu yang sudah hangus terbakar. Dibersihkannya butiran-butiran kecil berwarna hitam itu dengan sapu kecil dan sekop. Segera saja diletakkannya benda panjangberwarna cokelat yang dikumpulkannya dari hutan itu di perapian dan segera menyalakannya. "Kupikir para pekerja film itu akan mencarimu." Timpal Sasuke saat mengetahui Hinata akan pergi.

Panjang umur. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara pintu kayu rumah mereka diketuk seseorang dengan tidak sabaran. Sakura segera mengangkat sedikit gaunnya agar memudahkannya berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu.

**Cklek**

Terlihatlah tiga orang pria di hadapannya. Satu orang berambut coklat panjang dengan pakaian yang tidak ada khasnya sama sekali dengan pakaian rakyat Prancis. Dua orang di belakangnya, yang satu berambut _bob_ hitam dengan mata bulat yang sepertinya orang keturunan China, dan seorang di sebelahnya berambut pirang seperti kulit durian dengan mata _blue sapphire_nya yang berbinar.

"Apa kau melihat seorang wanita dengan mengenakan gaun _violet_ lewat di sekitar sini?" pemuda itu langsung menghadiahi Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

Sakura sudah yakin, ini adalah orang suruhan yang mencari Hinata. Terbukti dari ia tak mengucapka 'salam' yang biasanya dilakukan. Gadis bermata bak _emerald_ ini tersenyum. "Ya, saya tahu siapa yang kalian maksud." Ia berbalik dan menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke mengurus perapian. "Nona," panggilnya sedikit keras yang membuat kedua orang di depan perapian itu menoleh, "penjemput anda telah datang."

Hinata melangkah dengan anggun menuju ke arah Sakura. Tepat saat melihat ke luar, dilihatnya tiga orang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. "Kalian," Hinata tersenyum lega, "untunglah."

"Ayo, Nona. Syuting akan dimulai, anda membuat kami khawatir." Lelaki berambut _bob _yang ada di belakang menyodorkan mantel ke arah Hinata.

Artis asal New York itu menerimanya dan segera mengenakannya. Ia menoleh pada sakura, "Terima kasih Nyonya," dirinya kembali menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, "terima kasih, Tuan Sasuke." Ia maju selangkah keluar dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha ini. "Pertolongan kalian pasti akan kubalas." Hinata melenggang pergi, sebelumnya ia sempat berbalik dan membungkuk. Ia melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa~"

Sakura ikut melambaikan tangannya membalas Hinata. Tak lama kemudian empat orang asal New York itu pun menghilang di balik kabut tebal yang menyelimuti pekarangan rumah mereka.

.

.

.

.

_Sampai jumpa_

_Kata yang diucapkannya..._

_Seakan akan suatu saat mereka akan bertemu kembali..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tiga hari menjelang hari natal. Pertengahan musim dingin kali ini suhunya sangat dingin, bisa dibilang puncak dari turunnya suhu yang mengakibatkan sampai pembekuan lingkungan sekitar. Desa kecil tempat sepasang suami-istri Uchiha tinggal ini seakan menjadi desa tak berpenghuni, dengan kabut tebal, rumah penduduk yang berjauhan dan lampu rumah yang sebenarnya menyala namun tertutupi kabut membuatnya seakan menjadi rumah kosong tak berpenghuni.

Sakura tengah sibuk membersihkan kursi kecil yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni di dekat perapian. Persiapan natal di rumah sederhana ini mulai terlihat walaupun tidaklah mewah. Hidup bersama Sasuke membuatnya belajar bahwa segala sesuatu yang kita inginkan belum tentu dapat dipenuhi, dan kebahagian bukanlah berasal dari kemewahan dan harta.

Sebuah pohon cemara kecil terpajang di samping perapian. Pohon cemara yang beberapa hari lalu diambilkan Sasuke di tengah hutan _summerheat_, hutan penuh kenangan yang menjadi tempat mereka sering bertemu. Beberapa hiasan tergantung di dahannya, mempercantik item yang khas di hari natal itu.

**Cklek**

Pintu yang sengaja tidak dikunci oleh Sakura terbuka. Sang kepala keluarga masuk ke dalam dengan membawa seekor kelinci yang telah mati. "Aku pulang," Sasuke membersihkan sepatunya yang terkena butiran salju. Ditatapnya istrinya yang sedang bersih-bersih itu, "ini. Untuk hari natal nanti." Sasuke menyerahkan kelinci itu.

Sakura mengambilnya, "Kau ini jahat, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lihatlah! Kelinci selucu ini kauhilangkan nyawanya." Sakura mendekatkan kelinci itu ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat pada istrinya yang sedang mengomel itu. "Salahkan hewan itu yang keluar saat musim dingin." Dipeluknya Sakura yang hendak pergi ke dapur itu dari belakang.

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke dapur, "Sasuke. Kau tiba-tiba jadi manja begini," ditolehkannya sedikit kepalanya, melihat wajah tampan suaminya itu.

"Udara di luar dingin." Pelukan Sasuke terasa semakin erat.

Dielusnya pipi tirus suaminya, "Duduklah. Akan kusiapkan _cream soup _untukmu." Sakura melonggarkan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya dan beranjak ke dapur kecil yang ada di rumah mereka.

Sasuke menuruti kata-kata istrinya. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dekat meja yang biasanya dijadikan mereka untuk tempat menikmati kudapan. Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah Sakura dengan membawa nampan berisikan dua mangkuk _cream soup _yang asapnya mengepul.

"Ini dia," Sakura meletakkan mangkuk keramik dengan ukiran pohon _maple _itu di atas meja. Ia ikut duduk di hadapan Sasuke, "selamat makan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, diraihnya sendok yang juga terbuat dari keramik yang diletakkan di atas nampan untuk mendulang sup berwarna putih dengan campuran jagung dan potongan daging ayam itu. Ia meniupnya sejenak, terhirup sedikit aroma daun seledri dari sup itu sebelum ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Siang hari yang dingin itu mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol ditemani beberapa camilan yang Sakura buat, hasil dari belajarnya selama bertahun-tahun dengan Ibunya.

Sekelebat keinginan terbayang di pikiran Sasuke. "Sakura, pakailah mantelmu." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil topi yang terbuat dari kulit sapi yang tergantung di dinding rumahnya.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke?" Sakura bangkit, kemudian membereskan sisa-sisa piranti makan mereka. Ia kembali ke dapur untuk mencucinya. Tak berapa lama, saat ia kembali dilihatnya Sasuke tengah mengenakan sepatu _boot _lusuhnya itu.

"Kita ke pasar desa sebelah." Sasuke membawa sebuah poci yang terbuat dari tembaga dengan ukiran naga merah yang ia dapatkan saat berkelana dan bertemu seorang pedagang dari China. Poci itu dimasukkannya ke dalam kantung beludru berawarna hijau lumut yang sudah lusuh.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya, diambilnya sebuah mantel dari bulu beruang berwarna cokelat, yang cukup cocok disandingkan dengan gaun sutera warna krem yang ia kenakan. Ia memakainya, tak lupa mengikatkan tali yang ada di bagian lehernya tidak terlalu erat. Tak lupa sarung tangan yang dirajutnya bersama ibunya setahun lalu menutupi tangannya yang putih.

Ia berjalan menuju Sasuke yang telah menunggunya. "Untuk apa kita ke sana, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura yang terbalut sarung tangan coklat itu. Ia menarik Sakura melintasi tumpukan salju yang hampir menutupi pintu masuk itu, menuju bangsal kecil yang ada di samping rumah mereka.

Pintu kayu berderit saat Sasuke membuka bangsal mereka. Terpampanglah seekor kuda berwarna hitam yang sedang meringkuk di tengah-tengah tumpukan jerami yang disiapkan Sasuke untuk penghangat sejak musim gugur lalu.

Sasuke menyiapkan kudanya, menyuruh Sakura menunggu di depan pintu. Setelah memasang pelana, Sasuke naik ke atas punggung kuda dan menarik tali kekang agar kuda yang diberi nama Jack itu berjalan.

"Ayo naik." Sasuke turun dari pelana, mengulurkan tangannya dan menggendong Sakura agar dapat duduk di atas kuda setinggi seratus tiga puluh centimeter itu.

Sakura duduk menyamping, dengan kedua tangan kecilnya memegang ujung pelana,menahan berat badannya agar tidak oleng dan terjatuh.

Setelah menutup pintu bangsal, Sasuke menaiki Jack. Ia duduk di belakang Sakura, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang sakura agar lebih merapat, sementara tangan kanannya mengendalikan tali kekang kuda.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka. Menerjang tebalnya kabut dan tumpukan salju yang menutupi jalan setapak, meskipun baru dua hari lalu seluruh warga bergotong royong mengeruk salju.

.

.

.

.

_Nutcracker Village._ Pusat perkebunan kacang di seluruh kota Paris, sekaligus tempat pertemuan para pedagang dari desa lain yang termasuk kawasan pinggiran kota Paris. Tak mengenal musim atau waktu, desa ini selalu ramai pendatang ataupun yang hanya sekedar singgah dan berkunjung.

Sasuke menuntun Jack, berjalan di belakang Sakura yang melangkah riang, menolehkan kepala kesana-kemari melihat para pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya.

Pandangan Sasuke terfokus pada sebuah lapak pedagang perempuan berambut coklat. Ia menahan tangan Sakura agar istrinya itu tak berjalan lebih jauh. "Ayo ke sana." Sasuke menarik istrinya dan menghampiri pedagang penjual gaun. "Pilihlah yang kausuka. Kutinggal sebentar." Sasuke membawa Jack bersamanya, menghampiri seorang pedagang barang antik.

Sementara Sakura, dirinya sibuk memilih gaun yang cocok dengannya. Ia tak berani 'menaruh hati' terlalu jauh pada gaun manapun. Ia tak boleh egois, ia harus mengerti bagaimana keuangan rumah tangga mereka, bagaimana suaminya susah payah bekerja serabutan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

Setelah mengambil-menaruh beberapa gaun, akhirnya wanita pedagang itu menyapa Sakura. Wanita itu pun bertanya, "_Puis-je vous aider, manquer_?" ("_Bisa saya bantu, Nona?")_

Gaun berwarna coklat dengan kerutan-kerutan berwarna hijau itu diletakkannya kembali. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. "Ah, itu," ditunjuknya gaun yang baru saja ia letakkan kembali, "berapa harga gaun itu, _madame_?"

"Ah, kau menyukai gaun itu, ya? Gaun itu asli buatan Milan. Khusus untuk anda kuberi harga 100 _frank_."

Sakura tersenyum lirih, ia tak mungkin membeli gaun itu untuk natal. "_merci, peut-être la prochaine fois." ("maaf, mungkin lain kali.")_

"_Madame,_ tolong bungkus gaun itu untuk istriku." Seseorang berbicara dari belakang Sakura yang sontak membuat gadis berhelaian _pink _ini terkejut.

"Sa-Sasuke?! Tapi—"

"Sudahlah." Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku jubahnya untuk membayar, ia kemudian menerima bungkusan dari kulit yang berisi gaun yang diinginkan Sakura itu. "Ayo," ditariknya tangan Sakura sebelum istrinya itu sempat meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Sasuke. Kenapa kau membelikannya?" Sakura menghentikan langkah cepat suaminya, membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah natalku. Kau harus memakainya saat natal nanti," Sasuke kembali menghadap depan, "sekarang ayo berbelanja makanan."

Mereka mengunjungi beberapa pedagang. Awalnya mereka membeli daging sapi untuk dimasak saat natal nanti, tak lupa bumbu-bumbu yang akan Sakura butuhkan nanti. Sayur-mayur tak lupa dibeli, sepertinya memakan semangkuk salad bukan ide yang buruk. Terakhir, yang dibeli adalah seekor ayam untuk membuat _chiken enchilada_. Semua itu dipersiapkan untuk natal pertama mereka.

.

.

.

**Srap Srap Srap**

Suara tapak kaki kuda yang berbenturan dengan salju memecah keheningan. Mereka telah memasuki wilayah pekarangan rumah. Terlihat sedikit hal berbeda saat ini bila dibandingkan dengan saat mereka meninggalkan rumah.

Dua orang pria berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka. Pria yang sudah tak asing lagi, yang baru beberapa hari lalu berkunjung ke rumah mereka, untuk mencari artis yang tersesat, Hinata.

"Permisi, Tuan dan Nyonya." Suara seorang pemuda yang berambu _bob_ berbicara. Dari nada bicaranya terdengar seperti aksen orang China. "Saya utusan dari sutradara, Lee. Dan ini rekan saya, Neji. Kami sudah ke sini beberapa hari lalu. Anda masih ingat, bukan?"

Sasuke yang sudah turun dari kuda diikuti Sakura pun mengangguk. "Ada keperluan apa?"

"Begini," Neji, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu melirik Lee sekilas, "sutradara kami, Hiashi menawarkan pekerjaan untuk anda, menjadi koordinator properti selama kami syuting di Paris. "

Sasuke mengerutkan kening sekilas, "aku bukanlah—"

"Pekerjaan itu tak membutuhkan keahlian tertentu. Dapat dilakukan setiap orang hanya dengan belajar beberapa jam." Lee dengan cepat memotong perkataan Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikannya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

Neji tersenyum sinis, "Aku yakin tidak ada seorang suami yang ingin melihat istrinya melarat karena suaminya tak memiliki pekerjaan tetap, kecuali dia memang pria brengsek."

Sasuke terdiam, diliriknya Sakura yang balas menatapnya. Mata _onyx_nya seakan bertanya pada istrinya itu.

"Semua keputusan terserah padamu, Sasuke. Aku tak keberatan sama sekali." Senyuman tipis tercetak di wajah ayu Sakura.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, di satu sisi ia ingin membahagiakan Sakura. Namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin berada jauh-jauh dari istrinya itu, seakan-akan Sakura adalah target gembong teroris yang selalu terancam bila tidak dilindunginya. "Baiklah, aku terima." Satu kali helaan nafas terdengar dari pria ini.

"Baiklah, besok pagi kami akan datang ke sini untuk menjemput anda. Anda sudah dapat bekerja, Tuan." Kedua pemuda itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka.

Sasuke pun mengembalikan Jack yang sudah meringkik kedinginan ke dalam bangsal. Setelah melepas pelana dan tali kekangnya, ia pun kembali ke rumah, menemui Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu masuk.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjagamu sesering dulu lagi." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi kayu.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Sayang. Aku baik-baik saja." Dipotongnya bawang putih dan bawang merah yang sudah dikupas dan disimpannya di dalam lemari sehari yang lalu. "Hari ini aku akan memasak _eskargot_. Apa tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Aku sudah lama tak makan siput-siput berlendir itu." Canda Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Mereka kan sudah kubersihkan dan kuhilangkan lendirnya." Dicincangnya bawang merah dan putih yang telah ia potong tadi, lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam air di dalam panci yang berisi siput—atau istilahnya yang tepat adalah bekicot.

.

.

Hari cepat berlalu, Sasuke sudah mulai bekerja di area syuting sebuah film yang Sasuke pun tak tahu apa namanya. Pekerjaannya tak begitu sulit, hanya perlu mempersiapkan atau memesan beberapa properti yang dibutuhkan untuk perlengkapan syuting, seperti kereta kuda, kursi taman dan lain-lain.

Memang benar, waktu bersama Sasuke dengan Sakura berkurang. Jika biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu siang hari dengan menikmati camilan buatan Sakura dan duduk di depan perapian untuk menghangatkan diri, kini itu sudah tak terjadi. Sasuke selalu pulang jam enam sore, setelah itu Sakura akan menyiapkan air panas untuknya, menyiapkan makan dan mereka pun beristirahat di kamar mereka yang kecil itu.

#

Sakura meletakkan hidangan-hidangan yang masih mengepul itu di atas meja makan kecil milik mereka. Hari ini hari natal, tidak ada hari libur bagi Sasuke yang terlibat dalam pengambilan adegan film. Sasuke bercerita, justru di saat natal inilah suasana yang mendukung dapat dibangun dengan mudah. Suaminya itu juga bercerita kalau penghasilan yang didapatkan lumayan. Penghasilan itu dibayar per hari. Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu juga berjanji akan berusaha untuk pulang saat malam Natal nanti.

Satu setengah jam terlewati untuk dirinya membersihkan diri dari segala bau rempah-rempah yang digunakannya untuk memasak. Polesan bedak tipis menutupi wajahnya. Dengan gaun yang telah dibelikan Sasuke saat berkunjung ke pasar di _Nutcracker Village_ itu, Sakura duduk di kursi untuk menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Rambutnya ditata sedemikian rupa, sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang sama sekali tak pernah dijamah lelaki manapun.

**Tok tok tok**

Sakura segera bangkit, ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding rumah, jam setengah tujuh malam. Mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk merayakan Natal bersama Sasuke. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya luntur seketika, bukan Sasuke yang datang. Melainkan dua pemuda yang dua hari lalu datang ke rumahnya untuk menawari Sasuke pekerjaan. "Dimana suamiku?" tanya Sakura pelan pada Neji.

"Itu yang ingin kami sampaikan." Neji menghela nafas pelan, "Kami akan mengadakan syuting di tengah-tengah kota Paris. Jadi kami meminta anda untuk mengizinkan Sasuke bersama kami beberapa hari."

Wajah Sakura terlihat sendu, "Kenapa kalian yang datang? Kenapa suamiku tidak bilang sendiri kepadaku?"

"Dia amat sibuk. Dia juga pergi ke desa lain untuk memesan beberapa pohon natal raksasa yang akan kami gunakan. Kami harap anda mengerti, Nyonya." Kini pemuda bernama Lee itu yang menerangkan.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah." Seulas senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya. "Tolong sampaikan salamku padanya. Aku menantinya," Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu." Mereka berbalik dan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha itu.

Sakura menutup pintunya perlahan. Ia tersenyum seraya memejamkan mata. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi lantai kayu rumah ini. Ia pun berjalan menuju meja makan, lalu duduk di salah satu kursinya.

Ditatapnya beberapa hidangan yang telah ia siapkan untuk Sasuke. Hidangan yang sudah pasti lebih banyak dari hari biasanya. Bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu sendirian.

"Hiks..." Sakura mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata. "Sasuke pasti kecewa kalau aku cengeng seperti ini." Sebuah senyum yang kelihatan dipaksakan disuguhkan Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pun memajukan kursinya agar lebih mendekat dengan meja. Ia mulai makan dengan perlahan, diiringi suara sesenggukan sekali-sekali.

_Malam itu..._

_Malam natal pertama yang kurayakan dengan status baru..._

_Istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke..._

_Malam paling spesial yang bagi pernikahan kita yang baru seumur jagung..._

_Tapi di saat itu, kau tak ada di hadapanku..._

_Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum menantimu pulang..._

"Selamat Natal, Sasuke..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. BAB 3: THE WONDERFUL NIGHT

**Liberty Statue**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

"Umm, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika suara seorang perempuan memasuki indera pendengarannya. Ia berbalik, mendapati Hinata berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan memegang erat _cravat*-_nya. Pemuda ini tak berkata-kata, ia hanya menaikkan alis pertanda menanyakan kedatangan Sang Artis ke tempat yang seharusnya hanya ada para kru dan karyawan.

"Anda dipanggil Tuan Hiashi di tempat syuting tadi." Hinata berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"KYAA~"

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tersandung kaleng cat untuk mengecat pagar segera menangkap tangan wanita itu. Ya, hanya tangan dan tidak lebih. Tak mungkin ia menarik Hinata dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya seperti yang diceritakan di teater rakyat. Itu konyol.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan berlalu mendahului Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Hinata menatap tangan yang sempat bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan besar milik Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong. Kini ia baru menyadari, bahwa pemuda itu memang cukup dingin. Sedingin salju yang kini masih terus menyelimuti bagian barat bumi ini. Sebutir salju jatuh tepat di atas telapak tangannya yang ia tengadahkan. Meskipun begitu masih tersisa sedikit kehangatan dari pemuda itu.

Satu tamparan telak bagi Hinata, mendapati pemuda itu sudah beristri di usianya yang masih muda. Menerka kemungkinan kalau dia dapat berpaling? Ah, sepertinya tidak. Lihatlah sikap dinginnya saat tidak ada Sakura. Seolah ia bisa ramah dan lemah lembut kepada siapa saja di depan istrinya. Tapi ketika Sakura tak ada, dia seperti patung batu ditengah kutub selatan.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat menyadari apa yang telah ia pikirkan. Wanita berusia 20 tahun ini kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini itu.

.

.

"Kita akan pergi ke tengah-tengah kota Paris untuk mengadakan syuting." Pernyataan Hiashi membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Sutradara yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Neji yang juga ikut andil dalam kegiatan syuting itu menghisap cerutunya.

"Aku tak bisa." Sasuke berbalik, hendak pergi meninggalkan pria paruh baya itu yang sedang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan menelisik.

"Kau sudah menyetujui kontrak kami. Kau harus terlibat sampai pembuatan film ini selesai." Ucapan Hiashi sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan membuat pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu berbalik.

"Ini hari Natal." Ucapnya singkat. Ia sudah berencana menghabiskan malam Natal bersama Sakura. Ini adalah malam Natal pertama yang akan mereka mereka lewatkan bersama.

"Semuanya juga begitu. Aku harap kau mengerti, istrimu pasti memakluminya." Bantah Hiashi, asap cerutu terhembus dari hidung dan mulutnya. "Kami juga merelakan malam Natal kami. Tapi percayalah, setelah film ini sukses pasti meraup keuntungan berlimpah. Kau pun bisa menyewa kapal pesiar untuk kautinggali bersama istrimu. Lee dan Neji juga sudah kuperintahkan untuk memberitahu istrimu itu."

"Terserah." Sasuke pun akhirnya mengalah. Dalam hati ia mengucapkan beribu maaf yang ditujukannya pada Sakura yang pasti sedang menunggunya di rumah, dengan berbagai hidangan lezat yang disuguhkan hanya saat malam Natal. Ditambah lagi, paras cantik istrinya yang membuatnya merasa candu dan terus saja merindukan gadis bersurai _pink _yang tiga tahun lebih muda dari dirinya itu. Belum lagi gaun yang baru saja ia belikan di pasar _Nutcracker Village _tempo hari yang sudah pasti amat cocok dikenakannya. Ia berjanji ia akan membahagiakan Sakura di masa depan nanti, dengan uang yang ia miliki, ia akan membawa Sakura ke tempat yang gadis itu sukai.

.

.

"Sasuke. Tolong ambilkan pohon itu," Lee menunjuk pohon _oak _kecil yang tertanam di pot, "jangan sampai pecah."

Sasuke mendengus, kegiatannya mengecat pagar kayu dihentikan sejenak. Ia mengambil pohon yang ditunjuk Lee dan menyerahkannya kepada pemuda keturunan China itu. Ia sedikit kesal karena pemuda itu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil—atau tepatnya belum berpengalaman. Tapi ayolah, memberikan pot berdiameter lima puluh centimeter saja takkan membuatnya kewalahan dan membuat pot itu terjatuh.

"Kau tahu, istrimu malah tersenyum saat kami memberitahu bahwa kau tak bisa pulang." Lee tersenyum licik yang sebenarnya sangat tidak pantas ditunjukkannya dalam pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Hn." Sasuke mengucapkan kata ambigu andalannya pada 'orang asing' yang mengajaknya bicara. Dalam hati ia meragukan kata-kata Lee. Meskipun baru satu bulan lebih menjadi suaminya, Sasuke tahu betul bagaimana tabiat Sakura. "Apa dia ada menitipkan salam padaku?" tangannya tak berhenti mengolesi pagar kayu dengan cat berwarna coklat itu.

Lee mengangguk walaupun tak dapat dilihat Sasuke. "Dia bilang: 'Tolong sampaikan salamku padanya. Aku menantinya.'" Lee menghentikan kegiatannya yang juga mengecat pagar seperti Sasuke. "Dia juga masih tersenyum saat mengatakannya."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kalau yang kaumaksud adalah senyum terpaksa, aku setuju." Ucapannya sukse membuat Lee bungkam. Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Lee yang masih mengecat.

Lee menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin berjalan menjauh. "Hei, Sasuke! Kau mau kemana? Pekerjaan—"

"Memindahkan properti." Ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan. Ia pun menyeringai sinis meskipun tak dapat dilihat oleh Lee. Entah kenapa, semua orang disini seakan mencoba untuk membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Dari menambah jam kerja, menyebarkan fitnah—atau tepatnya berita dengan setengah-setengah sehingga dapat membuat orang salah paham. Tapi menyangkut berita dari Lee itu, Sasuke tak mudah salah paham. Meskipun lingkungan menjadi beku karena dingin, otaknya selalu encer setiap musim.

.

Rombongan asal New York itu berjalan menembus tebalnya kabut untuk sampai di tengah kota Paris. Dua karavan yang berisi properti, alat tata rias dan kostum itu berjalan mendahului kereta kuda yang berisikan para artis, sutradara dan orang-orang yang memiliki kedudukan eksekutif dalam pembuatan film ini. Sementara pekerja biasa berada di dalam karavan yang berjalan paling terakhir.

Sasuke yang berada di karavan paling terakhir hanya melihat ke luar jendela, menatap butiran salju yang terus turun tanpa henti. Seluruh toko kecil yang ada di setiap desa yang dilewati selalu tutup. Yang ada hanya cahaya temaram dari setiap rumah penduduk yang ia yakin sedang merayakan Natal bersama keluarga dan kerabat.

Ah, lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang pada Sakura. Pikirannya memang tidak bisa jauh dari Sakura. Ia memikirkan apakah gadis itu bisa memasukkan kayu bakar ke dalam perapian, bagaimana jika tangannya terkena abu yang masih merah menyala, bagaimana jika ia tak bisa melakukannya dan ia akan kedinginan di rumah, ditambah lagi ia sendirian. Bagaimana jika Sakura lupa mengunci pintu rumah, lalu ada segerombolan perampok yang masuk dan mencelakai gadisnya.

Cukup sudah. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya yang sudah terisi penuh dengan pikiran negatif. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Dalam hati ia berdo'a agar Sakura baik-baik saja sampai ia pulang nanti.

Dua jam perjalanan, tibalah rombongan itu di kota Paris. Karavan-karavan mereka berhenti di sebuah lapangan berumput luas yang tertutup salju tebal. Lapangan itu berada dekat dengan menara Eiffel. Di situlah mereka akan melakukan syuting.

Suasana di sana terlihat sepi. Bintang-bintang menemani mereka dengan cahaya indahnya di kanvas berwarna hitam yang disebut langit itu. Lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan terlihat menyala dengan redup, memancarkan cahaya oranye yang membuat salju di atas kaca bohlamnya meleleh karena panas yang dipancarkan. Terdengar lagu _Jingle Bell_ yang diputar dari sebuah Gereja tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini, menemani heningnya kota Paris yang 'ditinggal' penghuninya untuk merayakan Natal.

Satu persatu kru turun dari karavan. Beberapa dari mereka merapatkan mantel dan jubah yang mereka kenakan guna menghindari hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang mereka. Setelah beberapa menit menyesuaikan diri, mereka beranjak menuju karavan paling depan dan mengeluarkan perlengkapan syuting.

.

.

"_Cut!"_Suara Hiashi berdengung di tengah-tengah tekanan udara yang tinggi ini. Semua kru meghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu segera membereskan semuanya. "Sudah selesai."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Ia menoleh ke arah beberapa kru lain yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka semua berjalan sedikit gontai, akibat dari tidak tidur semalaman demi diambilnya sebuah adegan yang bagus.

"Hei, apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Sasuke?" Lee yang berdiri di depan pintu karavan tempat alat-alat syuting itu pun melambaikan tangannya. Di tangan pemuda itu terdapat empat pagar putih yang dicat olehnya tadi sore.

Sasuke mendengus, ia pun akhirnya ikut mengangkut beberapa properti yang masih tersisa di lapangan yang tertumpuk salju itu dan membawanya menuju karavan. "Apa sudah selesai?"

Lee yang berada di sebelah Sasuke mengangguk, "Kita akan pulang dan menikmati malam Natal yang tersisa." Ditutupnya pintu karavan, ia tak lupa memasang gembok, agar pintu tak terbuka saat melewati jalan yang jelek.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, diambilnya arloji yang terdapat di saku bajunya. '_Pukul lima pagi.' _Batinnya.

Lee menguap, "Beginilah resiko ikut syuting. Harus menahan kantuk sampai pagi," Pemuda ini kemudian berjalan menuju karavan paling belakang, tempat para kru.

Sasuke mendengus, pemuda ini kemudian mengikuti langkah Lee. Dikiranya keberadaan mereka di kota akan memakan waktu sampai berhari-hari. Nyatanya? Hanya pergi sore pulang pagi.

.

.

.

Karavan akhirnya berjalan menembus tebalnya salju walaupun ini sudah menjelang pagi hari. Pintu karavan yang tertutup dengan tiga ventilasi kecil untuk sirkulasi udara tak urung membuat keadaan di dalam karavan menjadi hangat.

Sasuke memandangi jendela karavan yang tertutup embun. Batu _onyx_ kebanggaannya menatap sayu ke arah luar, dengan kantung mata hitam di bawahnya. Dalam keadaan yang tidak fit itu pun pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun ini masih memikirkan keadaan istrinya di rumah.

"Hey!"

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Lee—yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau melamun terus. Ada masalah?" pertanyaan yang menurut Sasuke tak penting keluar begitu saja dari mulut pemuda berambut _bob _itu.

Sasuke mendengus, ia kembali memandangi jendela karavan tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan teman sepekerjaannya itu.

.

.

.

Bunyi gemerisik dihasilkan dari langkah kakinya yang menginjak salju tebal itu. Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersedia, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju rumah mungilnya setelah sampai di _Felicity Village _dari perjalanan melelahkan itu.

**Tok tok tok**

Diketuknya pintu rumahnya menggunakan sebuah benda lingkaran seperti cincin berukuran raksasa yang tergantung di pintu rumahnya. Tak ada sahutan sama sekali, akhirnya pemuda itu pun mendorong pintu berwarna coklat itu dengan pelan.

Alhasil pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Pikiran Sasuke sudah was-was tentang istrinya. Dengan cepat ia pun masuk ke dalam. "Sakura?!" ia meneriakkan nama istrinya.

Perasaan Sasuke yang awalnya dipenuhi kecemasan akan istrinya perlahan mulai mereda, setelah dilihatnya seorang gadis berambu _pink _tertidur dengan kepala bertopang di meja makan, dengan beberapa menu makanan yang masih ada di atas meja. Dilihatnya api di perapian sudah padam, abu dari kayu bakar pun tak lagi memancarkan cahaya pijar kemerahan.

Ia pun mendekat. Seulas senyum tak lagi dapat ditahannya untuk tidak terukir di wajahnya. Sasuke mengelus surai _pink _gadis itu dengan lembut, tak ingin membangunkan Sang Putri yang tengah terlelap.

Sasuke menarik bahu Sakura secara perlahan, niatnya adalah menggendong istrinya agar tidur di dalam kamar karena tak ingin istrinya itu merasakan sakit punggung saat dirinya telah bangun sekaligus membuat tidur istrinya lebih nyenyak.

"Ungh.. Sasuke?" dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam Sakura bergumam saat Sasuke hendak menggendongnya.

"Tidurlah, kau masih lelah." Ucap Sasuke yang menyelipkan tangannya di leher Sakura.

Sakura semula mengerjapkan matanya, dan ketika kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali ia pun menolak untuk digendong. "Tu-turunkan aku, Sasuke." Sakura menepis tangan suaminya yang hendak mengangkat kakinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya tak rela. "Tidurlah kembali."

Sakura menggeleng, "Selamat datang, Sasuke." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Hn."

Sakura melihat keadaan sekitar. "Ah, istri macam apa aku ini. Sekarang sudah jam delapan dan aku baru bangun." Rutuk Sakura yang sempat didengar Sasuke. "Istirahatlah, Sasuke. Akan kusiapkan air panas dan sarapan untukmu." Sakura berbalik dan hendak membereskan makanan kemarin yang tidak dapat dihabiskannya seorang diri. Sudah pasti makanan itu sudah basi.

**Grep**

Sasuke menahan lengan istrinya. "Tak perlu. Lagipula makanan itu masih ada. Sayang kalau dibuang." Mata Sasuke tertuju pada makanan tadi malam yang ada di atas meja.

"Ta—tapi itu—" Sakura tak dapat menahan suaminya agar tak mendekati makanan basi itu. Dirinya menatap sendu suaminya yang mencicipi masakannya itu.

"Ini enak."

"Hiks..." Sakura mulai terisak melihat Sasuke yang terus menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "BERHENTILAH, SASUKE!"

Sasuke terdiam, ia pun berdiri menghampiri Sakura. "Ada apa, Saku—"

"Berhenti!" perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh istrinya yang tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat. "Kumohon.. hiks... berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Sasuke." Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di punggung tegap pemuda itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya terpejam sesaat dengan muka sedikit kemerahan yang agaknya berbuah warna menjadi pucat itu.

"HOEEEKKK!"

Seluruh makanan di perut Sasuke—masakan Sakura—keluar dari perutnya, mengotori lantai kayu rumah mereka.

Keduanya terdiam, masih dengan Sasuke yang pandangannya menerawang entah kemana, dan Sakura yang masih sesenggukan menahan tangisnya.

Sakura melepas pelukannya. Ditariknya wajah Sasuke agar menatap wajahnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya pun menangkup pipi tirus pemuda itu. "Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Makanan itu sudah basi, Sasuke."

Wajah Sasuke sudah sedikit memerah kembali, tidak pucat seperti saat ia memakan makanan basi itu. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati masakan spesial dari istriku." Ditariknya tubuh kecil Sakura dan dipeluknya erat gadis berambut _pink _itu.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, itu akan menyakitimu." Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Maaf."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Kau pasti lelah. Kusiapkan air panas, sarapan lalu istirahatlah." Disingkirkannya tangan pemuda itu dari pinggang kecilnya.

"Aku jadi merepotkanmu." Ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

Sakura menggeleng, "Sudah tugasku menjadi istri. Biar aku bersihkan." Sakura beranjak menuju dapur kecil di rumah mereka, mengambil sebuah kain tak terpakai yang kemudian dibasahinya dengan air yang cukup dingin. Ia kembali lagi dan segera membersihkan isi dari perut Sasuke yang dimuntahkan pemuda itu.

Setelah lantai bersih, diangkutnya semua makanan basi itu menuju bak cucian piring yang ada di dapur. Pekerjaan seorang istri memang berat, tapi cukup menyenangkan untuk dijalani, begitulah menurut Sakura. Ia pun menyiapkan ketel dan mengisinya dengan air untuk mandi suaminya. Dipanaskannya ketel itu di atas tungku api tua yang hanya ada satu di rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Lampu minyak di rumah mereka telah dipadamkan. Yang tersisa dan masih menerangi rumah itu hanyalah sebatang lilin yang ditempatkan di sebuah cangkir yang diletakkan di kamar mereka. Di kasur yang cukup luas itulah kedua insan yang telah menyandang status sebagai suami istri itu berbaring di tengah gelapnya malam dan dinginnya musim dingin.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau belum bercerita tentang pekerjaanmu." Sakura mengelus sejumput poni yang menutupi pelipis suaminya yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

Sasuke yang awalnya berbaring menghadap ke atas akhirnya memiringkan badannya, menghadap Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya. "Menyebalkan."

Sakura terkekeh geli, "Menyebalkan kenapa? Karena kau kurang fasih berbahasa Inggris sehingga sulit mengerti perkataan mereka?"

Sasuke mendengus, ia pun menggeleng pelan. "Durasi syuting tidak tahu waktu. Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melewati malam Natal kita bersama dirimu."

Sakura tertawa lepas, "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Lagipula waktu bersama kita masih cukup banyak." Sakura menatap lekat-lekat _onyx _sekelam jelaga yang ada di depannya. "Oh iya... Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Selamat... Natal." Sakura memejamkan matanya, seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Meskipun ini telat, tapi..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istri yang sama sekali belum pernah disentuhnya, "selamat Natal, Sakura."

CUP

Sebuah kecupan di kening dihadiahi oleh Sasuke kepada sang istri.

Sakura membuka matanya. "Sa—Sasuke," ia menatap suaminya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hn."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, ia masih saja menatap kedua _onyx _indah yang juga balas menatapnya itu. Seakan itu adalah sebuah magnet, wajah Sakura tertarik untuk mendekat.

"Selamat malam..."

Dan salah satu dari deretan malam di musim dingin itu, adalah malam yang cukup indah bagi keduanya. Malam dimana sebuah kecupan singkat di kedua bibir yang belum terjamah dan tak pernah bersatu dengan yang lain mengiringi keduanya dalam balutan bunga tidur sampai esok hari.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Sudah berapa lama saya nggak update fic ini ya... hohoho

Nah ini dia, chapter 3 yang begitu pendek. Maaf ya kalau tidak memuaskan. Bagaimana tanggapan readers terhadap chapter ini?

Mind to review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_

* * *

**Akari Chiwa: **Hmm gimana jelasinnya ya. Sebenernya nggak ada pengkhianatan kok. Saya Cuma bingung nyari kata yang tepat.. Yah, anggap aja pengorbanan untuk mencapai sesuatu... gitu deh

**milkyways99: **Makasih makasih.. umm dari awal cerita emang ada orang ketiga sih.. tapi saya jamin kok kamu nggak bakalan nangis. Tapi cintanya itu cuma sepihak kok, jadi nggak terlalu nyesek deh

**Snow's Flower: **Wah nggak OoC? Kalo sekarang OoC banget ya? #pundung ditengah sawah

**Racchan Cherry-desu:** Hmm.. semuanya konflik ada di sini :3 orang ketiga, masalah ortu, kelabilan juga ada. Tapi orang ketiga itu saya nggak terlalu kejam kok. Anggep aja kayak cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan gitu yaa ;) Nggak papa kok banyak ngomong, saya suka :D

**Zuka: **Maaf nggak bisa update cepet :D lagi sibuk banget soalnya

**miyako: **Halo juga, miyako-san. Iya kok, saya juga sudah memikirkan alur yang seperti itu. Tapi kalo masalah Sakura dikejar naruto, neji atau lee kayaknya nggak deh. Cuma ada sedikit lagi konflik yang masih menjadi kejutan. Maaf ya nggak bisa update kilat :D


	4. BAB 4: UNCLE SAM COUNTRY

**Liberty Statue**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

**France, 1891**

Awal bulan Januari, dimana suhu udara berkurang menjadi lima derajat celcius, setidaknya masih lebih hangat dibandingkan musim dingin saat bulan Desember. Salju yang turun tidak begitu banyak dan tak merepotkan warga untuk mengeruk salju yang menutupi jalan. Jika pada bulan terakhir dalam penanggalan Masehi itu warga biasanya mengeruk salju dua hari sekali, kini cukup lima hari sekali.

Gemerisik yang dihasilkan suara sepatu mereka memecah kesunyian di hutan _Summerheat_—hutan yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon _maple_ yang terbentang dua puluh lima mil di sepanjang pinggiran kota Paris sekaligus hutan terbesar dan terpanjang yang ada di Prancis. Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura, karena dialah penuntun jalan menuju tempat dimana Sasuke bekerja.

Sakura yang tidak terbiasa berjalan kaki saat masih bersama orangtuanya dan juga tidak diperbolehkan oleh Sasuke untuk berjalan kaki terlalu jauh itu sudah merasakan pegal dan dingin di kakinya. "Sasuke," suaranya yang bening kini terdengar agak serak di telinga Sasuke—dan dirinya sendiri.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke tanpa memperlambat langkahnya. Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu tetap fokus pada kompas tua yang dipegangnya, memastikan bahwa arah yang mereka ambil tetap pada arah tenggara. Sebenarnya tak perlu repot bila ingin menuju tempat syuting—tempat Sasuke bekerja, cukup dengan mengikuti jalan di depan rumah mereka yang Sasuke pun hafal jalannya. Hanya saja itu memakan waktu lima belas menit lebih lama daripada melewati jalan pintas ini.

"Apa perjalanannya masih lama?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya lebih sering, berharap akan mengurangi rasa perih pada matanya yang mulai memerah karena terpaan angin. Mantel coklat dari kuliat beruang madu yang dibelikan orangtuanya setahun silam itupun tak mampu mengusir rasa dingin yang menyergap tubuhnya.

Sasuke berhetni melangkah, membuat Sakura yang berada di belakangnya hampir saja menabrak punggungnya. Pemuda ini berbalik, "Kau kedinginan?" tak menunggu jawaban dari Sang Istri, Sasuke segera melepas mantelnya dan memakaikan pada Sakura. "Kemarikan sepatumu." Tangannya menengadah sementara matanyamenatap sepatu flat beludru warna merah yang dikenakan Sakura.

Sakura—yang memegang erat mantel Sasuke yang ada pada tubuhnya—tak mengeluarkan suara. Dilepasnya sepatu beludru miliknya, membuat kedua telapak kaki kemerahan itu seakan tersengat listrik sesaat ketika menyentuh dinginnya tumpukan salju.

Sasuke mengambil sepasang sepatu Sakura. Dilepaskannya sepatu _boot _yang ia kenakan, "Pakai ini." Didekatkannya sepatu itu ke kaki Sakura agar gadis itu mudah memakainya.

Sakura tak kunjung memakainya, dilihatnya Sasuke yang bertelanjang kaki dan membawakan sepatunya. Pakaian pemuda itu sudah pasti tidak dapat mengusir hawa dingin. Sakura menghela nafas pelan, membuat uap air yang keluar tampak dengan jelas di tengah dinginnya udara. "Tapi kau—"

"Jangan pedulikan aku." Potong Sasuke tegas. Ia merangkul bahu Sakura, mengajaknya untuk kembali berjalan—namun kali ini beriringan—setelah gadis berambut _pink _itu memakai sepatu _boot _yang kebesaran untuk kaki kecilnya.

"Sasuke," Sakura mendongak, berupaya untuk menatap wajah suaminya yang lebih tinggi, "terima kasih."

"Hn." Pandangan Sasuke tetap lurus ke depan, sama sekali tidak membalas tatapan gadis di sampingnya. Namun tangannya lah yang merespon. Telapak tangan besar itu bergerak dari pundak istrinya menuju puncak kepala bersurai _pink _itu dan mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, ini dia orangnya." Lee berbicara keras, ia pun menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja datang bersama Sakura. "Kupikir kau tak datang. Cepatlah sebelum Hiashi mengamuk karena kau telat."

"Hn."

Lee pergi meninggalkan mereka. Langkahnya yang besar membuatnya cepat menghilang dari penglihatan Sasuke.

"Kau tunggu di karavan. Aku segera kembali." Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura. Ia pun mendaratkan bibirnya pada dahi Sakura. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambut istrinya itu.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Pipinya yang putih kini berubah kemerahan. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah karavan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya kini berada.

Memang, setelah peristiwa dimana Sasuke muntah akibat memakan makanan basi beberapa hari lalu, kini pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan diri kepadanya. Ia mulai menunjukkan perhatian dan kasih sayang layaknya seorang suami pada istrinya. Terbukti dari dirinya yang selalu mengecup dahi Sakura ketika ia ingin meninggalkan Sakura ke suatu tempat.

Dari karavan tempatnya berada, Sakura dapat melihat betapa sibuknya Sasuke bekerja bersama rekannya. Mereka sibuk mengatur letak posisi kamera dan kursi sang sutradara. Matanya bergulir ke arah kanan, melihat dimana beberapa orang yang membawa peralatan tata rias sedang mendandani sang artis. Ah, ia kenal dengan artis itu. Wajahnya dan rambutnya itu tak pernah ia lupakan. Hinata, Sang Artis tersebut tengah dibenahi rambutnya, membentuk sedemikian rupa agar terlihat indah.

Sampai jam dua sore, ia menyaksikan bagaimana syuting itu dilakukan, dengan beberapa kali sutradara mengucapkan kata '_cut' _karena dirasa adegan yang diambil kurang bagus atau pergantian adegan dengan latar berbeda dan pemain berbeda. Para kru tidak ada istirahatnya semenjak pagi tadi. Mereka sepertinya amat sibuk. Tangan-tangan terampil itu ada yang membersihkan tata rias dengan cepat lalu mendandani arti dengan dandanan yang baru agar mendukung dengan adegan dan kondisi dalam cerita. Ada pula yang dengan cepat memindahkan beberapa kabel, kamera dan beberapa barang yang digunakan.

Jam tiga sore. Barulah semuanya mendapat waktu istirahat, namun hanya tiga puluh menit, karena syuting bagian terakhir harus mereka lanjutkan yang kira-kira memakan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tadi ada di karavan. "Sakura?"

Sakura yang mendengar suara Sasuke segera keluar dari karavan, "Sasuke," dan benar saja. Suaminya itu telah menunggunya di depan pintu karavan kecil itu. "Apa sudah selesai?"

Sasuke menggeleng, ia pun mendekat dan merangkul bahu Sakura. "Sebentar lagi akan selesai." Diajaknya istrinya itu menuju tenda sementara yang dibangun untuk tempat pekerja menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan.

Di tempat itu, telah ramai dengan pekerja lain yang asyik bercengkrama dengan memakan bekal atau hidangan yang telah disiapkan itu.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah memastikan istrinya itu mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman, ia sendiri pun duduk di sebelah gadis berambut _pink _yang kini telah menjadi miliknya itu.

"Ini untukmu dan istrimu, Sasuke." Seorang wanita yang rambutnya dicepol dua di sisi kanan dan kiri di atas telinganya itu menyerahkan sebuah mangkuk keramik berwarna putih gading. "Maaf, mangkuknya habis. Tapi karena kalian berdua, jadi porsinya kutambahkan."

Sakura mendekati gadis wanita bernama Tenten itu, "Terima kasih." Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya, ditatapnya sejenak wajah wanita itu. "Anda orang China?" tanya Sakura setelah membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali.

Tenten mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di panci. "Aku lahir di Prestonpans, tapi leluhurku adalah orang China."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kudengar orang China suka berkelana dan berlayar."

Tenten mengangguk, "Ya, kudengar memang seperti itu dari nenekku. Maka dari itu ras kami menyebar di seluruh dunia."

Sakura mengangguk, "Dan terima kasih atas bubur gandumnya. Kupikir ini sangat lezat." Ditatapnya semangkuk bubur gandum yang asapnya masih mengepul ke udara.

"Ya, sama-sama. Kami sudah bosan memakan makanan itu sejak pembuatan film ini dibua." Timpal Tenten. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan entah kemana, meninggalkan tenda tempat beristirahat ini.

"Sasuke, ayo makan."

Sakura menyerahkan mangkuk itu kepada suaminya yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikannya. "Bubur ini masih hangat, kau pasti lelah. Makanlah duluan." Diaduknya bubur yang berada di mangkuk yang tak kunjung berpindah tangan kepada pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu.

Sasuke pada akhirnya menerima mangkuk berdiameter lima belas centi itu. Diambilnya sesendok bubur yang masih hangat itu dan ditiupnya pelan. Setelah agak dingin, ia menyodorkan sendok itu ke mulut Sakura.

"Sasuke—"

"Kau yang makan." Pemuda ini memotong perkataan sang istri. Ia pun menyodorkan sendok itu lebih dekat agar Sakura mau membuka mulutnya.

"Tapi kau harus makan juga," pinta Sakura yang masih belum mau menerima suapan dari Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke masih kukuh mempertahankan sesuap sendok yang berjarak beberapa centi dari mulut Sakura.

Sakura menatap kedua mata sehitam jelaga milik suaminya, ia pun akhirnya membuka mulut. Terasa sekali gandum yang sepertinya berkualitas baik ketika bubur itu menyentuh lidahnya. Sakura mengunyahnya sedikit walaupun itu hanyalah bubur yang dapat langsung ditelan. Ia menelannya, lalu berkata. "Giliranmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyuap sesendok bubur untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa ditiup lebih dahulu. Kontan saja kelakuan pasangan suami-istri yang masih dimabuk cinta ini menarik perhatian para pekerja lain yang berada di sana dan menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang tersenyum geli, ada pula yang rona merah tipis menjalari kedua pipi mereka.

"Permisi."

Semua pekerja yang tengah menikmati waktu istirahat itu langsung saja menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik datang ke tempat mereka. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Hinata—sang aktris berambut _indigo _itu dengan erat. Pemuda itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki, lawan main Hinata dalam film ini.

"Tuan Naruto?!" beberapa pekerja bergumam karena terkejut, sang aktor kelas atas itu menghampiri tempat khusus pekerja tingkat menengah ke bawah dan bukannya menikmati hidangan mewah khusus para artis dan sutradara yang ada di karavan.

"Bolehkan aku bersama Hinata menikmati makanan kami di sini?" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam tenda. Ia pun duduk di tempat kosong yang ada di depan Sasuke dan Sakura, diikuti Hinata yang masih menatap kosong tempat ini.

Naruto mengambil kantong beludru yang disangkutkan di ikat pinggangnya. Kantong itu berisi dua roti gandum yang masih dalam kondisi bagus. Diberikannya satu roti itu pada Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata menerima pemberian Naruto itu. Dilihatnya Sakura yang disuapi Sasuke. "Kau membawa istrimu, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah sang istri. Melihat betapa Sakura menikmati makanan sederhana yang dihidangkan Tenten ini.

Sakura menelan buburnya sejenak, "Ah, Nona Hinata." Ia hampir lupa menyapa wanita yang berada tak jauh darinya itu. "Senang berjumpa anda kembali."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga."

Naruto yang mulai menikmati rotinya pun menatap Sasuke yang masih menyuapi Sakura, dan terkadang bergantian menyuapkan bubur gandum ke mulutnya sendiri. "Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, ya."

Sakura menatap Naruto sejenak, ia pun tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Tuan. Dan, Tuan sendiri, apa Nona Hinata adalah kekasih Tuan?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, "Panggil saja aku Naruto. Kami sudah tunangan. Bukan begitu, Hinata?" ditariknya bahu Hinata dan ia pun merangkulnya.

Hinata tersenyum canggung, "Iya." Wanita itu sama sekali tak memakan roti pemberian Naruto. Kedua tangannya memegang roti berwarna cokelat keemasan itu dengan agak gemetar. Ia merasa iri melihat kemesraan sepasang suami-istri di hadapannya itu. Iri dalam bentuk apa?

Entahlah, ia pun tak tahu mengenai itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Cklek**

Sakura menegakkan badannya yang semula membungkuk ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Ia menolehkah kepala ke belakang, melihat siapa yang datang walaupun sebenarnya tidak kelihatan dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Aku pulang."

Sakura segera memutar kran yang masih mengalirkan air. Ia meletakkan piring terakhir yang dicucinya. Celemek yang dikenakannya pun dilepas dan digantung pada sebuah paku. Gadis ini berjalan menuju ruang depan. Didapatinya Sasuke tengah melepas sepatu _boot_nya. "Selamat datang. Bagaimana kerjamu hari ini?"

"Sakura. Aku..." Sasuke meletakkan sepatunya di tepi dinding, di sebelah pintu sebelum kebali berbicara, "aku dapat peran di film."

Sakura memandang Sasuke berbinar-binar. "Wah, kau akan jadi artis, Sasuke?" Sakura mendekati suaminya itu dan membantu melepas jubahnya.

"Hn."

Sakura memandangi mata hitam Sasuke yang sama sekali tak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya, "Kau sudah naik posisi. Lalu kenapa kau malah murung begitu?" sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahgadis berusia tujuh belas tahun ini.

Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menerjang Sakura dan memeluk istrinya erat. "Kami... akan pindah lokasi syuting."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat. Badannya sama sekali tidak bergerak, masih tetap dalam pelukan erat sang suami. "Tak apa, Sasuke. Aku menunggu kepulanganmu. Meskipun di kota lain, kita masih dapat bertemu beberapa minggu sekali."

"Amerika." Satu kata terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. "Kami berangkat ke Amerika."

Seketika itu juga Sakura melepas pelukan sang suami. "Amerika?" matanya memandang Sasuke takjub, beberapa detik kemudian pandangan itu berubah agak sayu. "Tak apa Sasuke. Aku masih setia di sini."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku akan berhenti."

Sakura memegang kedua bahu Sasuke dengan erat, "Jangan. Kau tak boleh menyerah, Sasuke. Aku janji aku akan menunggumu."

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura dari bahunya, kini giliran ia yang memegangi bahu istrinya. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu." Ditatapnya iris yang sewarna dengan batu _emerald _itu dalam-dalam.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Kau bisa, Sasuke. Kita hanya butuh kepercayaan." Perkataan gadis ini membuat pemuda di depannya termenung memikirkan maksud dari ucapan Sakura. "Maukah kau berjanji satu hal?"

"Hn." Sasuke tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang istri yang merelakan waktu kebersamaan mereka hanya untuk melihat dirinya sukses di negeri seberang.

"Kalau kau sudah sukses, lalu kau jadi artis besar maka ajak aku mengunjungi patung Liberty, ya?" ditangkupnya kedua pipi tirus Sasuke. Ya, keinginan Sakura ketika mendengar kabar burung bahwa di negeri Paman Sam itu telah dibangun patung Liberty pada tahun 1886 yang sebenarnya dibuat oleh pematung asal Prancis dan dikirim ke Amerika adalah melihat lautan dari atas patung itu.

"Hn. Pasti." Sasuke mengangguk, dipeluknya kembali Sakura. Seolah-olah beberapa jam lagi ia akan pergi jauh dan akan sangat merindukan gadis berambut _pink _ini.

"Sasuke." Sakura melepaskan pelukan sang suami, ditatapnya mata hitam Sasuke itu dalam-dalam.

"Hn."

Cup~

"Berjuanglah." Ucap Sakura setelah bibirnya mendarat di bibir tipis pemuda itu.

Sasuke mau tak mau tersenyum tipis, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Dilumatnya perlahan bibir ranum Sakura dengan penuh perasaan yang sesekali dibalas oleh Sakura. Tangan Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam, ia merengkuh pinggang Sakura agar lebih mendekat. Tangan kirinya bergerak menuju leher sang istri, mengelusnya dengan lembut sampai membuat Sakura mengerang pelan.

Dengan berani, Sasuke pun menjilati leher Sakura. Dihirupnya wangi khas istrinya ini dalam-dalam. "Sakura." Bisiknya pelan di telinga sang istri.

"Iya, Sasuke?"

"Bolehkah aku..." Sasuke tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sepertinya pun Sakura sudah tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke.

Rona merah menjalari pipi Sakura. "Ya, lakukanlah. Aku siap, Sasuke."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban sang istri. Selang beberapa detik, ia pun tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih." Dikecupnya leher sang istri yang lebih pendek dari dirinya. Tangan kekar pemuda ini bergerak, diangkatnya kedua kaki sang istri. Digendongnya Sakura menuju kamar mereka.

Dan sepanjang hari itulah, untuk pertama kalinya mereka berdua bersatu. Hari yang panjang dan diiringi desahan kenikmatan dari seorang Sakura Uchiha—akibat dari perlakuan sang suami—Sasuke Uchiha.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Sudah berapa tahun saya nggak update. Wkwkwk

Dan ini chapter terakhir sebelum saya keluar dari FFn (untuk sementara, tentunya)

Bye bye.. nanti kalo aku udah balik dari hiatus deh, aku usahakan supaya panjang chapternya

* * *

**Racchan Cherry-desu: **Beneran nyesek yang chapter 2? Makasih udah baca :D

**Akira Fly: **Temukan di sini jawabannya.

**kHalerie Hikari: **Terima kasih :D sudah update, maaf lama.

**Baby kim: **Iya, kok. Dari awal sampe akhir settingnya masih jadul.

**Kee Yugure: **Makasih, saya usahakan agar lebih panjang kok.

**Qren: **Wah, sebenernya sih ada konflik tentang orang ketiga. Sekali sekali lah saya buat seperti itu :D

**Uchiha Shesura-chan: **Sudah lanjut :D

**Pinkbunny: **Ha? Bener bener ngenak? Yeay, baca lagi ya.. #ceileh

**CN Bluetory: **Haaa.. jangan su'udzon deh. Wkwkwk *apasih. Nyesek mungkin ada, cuma apa ya... umm nggak terlalu nyesek kok. #Perhatian *kalimat ini tidak ada jaminannya wkwkwkk*

**Uchiharuno phorepeerr: **Wkwkwk, sorry. Sudah saya perbaiki, kok. Awalnya saya agak lupa, Sasuke 18 atau 20. Lah waktu pake 'find' itu kata-kata 18 nggak ketemu. Jadi saya kira 20. Di sini Sasuke umurnya 20 tahun, yaaa


End file.
